dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
♥GRELL♥
Grell Sutcliff is a character from the anime Kuroshitsuji. He is a shinigami and a butler to die for. There is no real reason why he joined the Dollars. It's just a great way for him to pass the time and meet new people. He chose the name ♥GRELL♥ mainly because it makes him stand out more. He uses the red icon because it's his favourite colour, and won't hesitate to tell anyone that it's a sexy colour. Grell tries his best to get along with everyone that he meets in the chat, and doesn't pay much attention to the threads or forums. He normally won't say anything harsh or mean unless it's to a troll or spammer and is fairly easy to get along with once given the chance. He often puts a ~ at the end of his words or sentences and also likes to use a varierty of emoticons. Family *Shiro - Husband *Chibi!Iza - Little brother *Doodle - Little sister *Fumiko - Little sister *L - Brother *Saki~ - Little sister *Hashian - Adopted son *Ace - Adopted daughter *Clever - Granddaughter *Aggression - Son-in-law *Usui - Father *DarkFlower - Pet plant Info Hair cut On the 23rd of April, 2011, Grell was looking for someone to cut his hair for him because he wanted it to be short again. His close friend blackcat was the first to offer her help with this. The picture above shows what his hair now looks like. Gender A lot of people have asked about Grell's gender, and some have joked about him being both female and male. The real answer is that in the real world, Grell's roleplayer is female. In the chatroom he is male but likes to act feminine. Fangirlism One thing that people notice about Grell is his obsession with Sebastian Michaelis (also known as Sebby-chan, Sebas-chan or Sebby). He has met a few different Sebastians in the chats, but his favourite is definitely Sebby Chan. At the sight of Sebastian, Grell instantly becomes a fangirl, even if he's in the middle of a conversation with someone. Scissors In the anime Grell uses a chainsaw, which later gets confiscated, so he uses scissors as a replacement. This is why he is often seen using scissors the chat. Blackcat had been the one to return Grell's chainsaw to him, but that was soon taken away from him by Elk. Later on that day Luna gave Grell four chainsaws. Despite having them, he still prefers to use scissors. Yaoi and yuri Grell is a huge fan of yaoi and strongly supports it (he is gay, after all). He has no interest in yuri, but respects people who do like it. If there's another male in the chat who is against yaoi, Grell will do his best to not mention anything yaoi-related. He also isn't the type of person to judge people based on their sexual preference. CPR Grell likes to refer to himself as an "expert at giving CPR". He'll usually tell everyone in the chat that he is one then proceed by giving the member CPR if he thinks they need it (or does it just for the sake of it). On the 8th of March Kida-M had entered the chat, exclaiming that he was surrounded by many beautiful ladies there before becoming breathless and pretended to have passed out. Grell took this chance to give him CPR. At the time Kida-M thought that Grell was a female, and the screenshot to the right shows his reaction after finding out that Grell is in fact a male. Chatroom Room names Twinkle. is usually what Grell names the room when he's the Host. This name was chosen when his Roleplayer was babysitting one afternoon and a Tinkerbell movie was on the television. She had the urge to spell Tinker as Twinkle, then decided to use that word as the room name since Grell was still lacking one to use for his room. It's rare, but sometimes the room gets named Twinkris. Reason for that is because Grell's Roleplayer is addicted to Tetris, so Twinkle + Tetris = Twinkris. The room will most likely be named this only when his Roleplayer is busy lurking to play Tetris. Sometimes the name will have a three lettered word at the end of Twinkle (keep in mind that there is a character limit when naming a room) depending on the topic in the chat. For example, TwinkleHUG was once the name of the room because everyone was giving hugs. As stated in the first paragraph though, Twinkle. is usually what the room will be named. Host The longest Grell has been Host for is exactly 24 hours. He created the room on March 5th at 12PM and finally left on March 6th at the same time. During those hours Grell had remained the only Host, but did lurk at times because his Roleplayer had been busy with stuff in real life. Wedding On the 12th of March, Hashian and Grell were originally suppose to get married just as a joke, until Hash had announced at the wedding that he was Grell's child. This made Grell change his mind so he wouldn't be in an incest marriage and was also how Hash had become adopted. Not long after this Shiro had logged in and after finding out about the failed wedding, he placed a ring on the table claiming that he would marry the person who grabbed it first. Of course, Grell had been the first to grab it. This was how Grell and Shiro's marriage was arranged. Not a lot of people had attended the wedding since it was organised at the last minute. Members included Aggression (Host during the wedding), Hashian, alice_neko, Elk, and Fumiko (Grell's maid of honour). Even though Grell is male, he still wore the dress at the wedding. Members such as DarkFlower, L, Sora, Ace and SillyKida had joined the chat during the after party (which Grell was Host of). The day after Grell's wedding, a Sebastian had logged in using the brown icon. Grell had announced that his fangirl mode was on 100 percent before clinging to Sebastian. Fumiko and other members had to remind Grell that he was married and shouldn't be flirting with anybody. Despite that, Grell had continued messing around with the butler. Shortly after, Sebastian had proposed to Grell. After a lot of debating, Grell finally decided that he would stay loyal to Shiro and not marry Sebastian. Later on Shiro had logged in and after Grell had explained the situation with Sebastian, Shiro had given him a loyalty bracelet to wear. RaveParty. As mentioned in the Chatroom section above, Grell's Roleplayer is addicted to Tetris. While Grell was in the chat he posted a YouTube link to a Tetris song that lasted for 57 minutes and began to rave. Another member, Poe, had then joined him in the raving. It wasn't exactly a party where everyone in the room raved though, since there wasn't a rule you that had to if you didn't want to. A few of the members in there were still having fun even without raving. Fourty minutes into the party members had started to 'rave hug' each other, which meant they here hugging while raving. The party lasted for one hour. Some members who were part of the first RaveParty. included: Poe, Penguin, 'Setton', Saika, Shiro, Naoto, Onime No, Lady, Chibi!Iza, Doodle, shell and of course the Host, Grell. A second RaveParty. was started 23 hours after the first one ended. It wasn't too big (consisting of about 7 members) and didn't last very long, either. There was still a lot of fun going around though as members raved on trees (mainly Grell) and even into walls. The party slowly came to an end once Onime No had left. Grell has Hosted three rave parties. Rave fight At the third RaveParty. there was a small argument between b0bbyg and sebby-chan, although it was just for fun and not an actual argument to get offended about. This started because Grell always calls sebby-chan a ‘book nerd’ in the chat. Reason is because Sebby has the habit of lurking, so Grell jokes about him being too busy reading books during class to talk in the chat. Sebby-chan had told b0bbyg to “shut it” after being called a ‘book nerd’ by him. A fight was about to happen between the two until Grell said “NO FIGHTING ALLOWED… UNLESS YOU’RE RAVING”. This is how the ‘rave fight’ started, although no actual fight had occured. Sebby-chan took out his knives and forks since he didn’t have his pocket knife with him. The fight never happened because the topic was changed and sebby-chan had once again lurked. Trivia *Grell's roleplayer is female and lives in Australia. *He hates seeing the colours red and green next to each other in the chat when it's not Christmas time. He usually complains about it, too. *He loves seeing a variety of colours used in the chat. *He likes to randomly spin, twirl, pose and rave. *He sometimes likes to refer to himself as the Hostess when he's Hosting a room. *If ghosted, he'll log back in as Stay-chan until his other name gets disconnected. *He likes to make sexual references and jokes. *He got the name "Resident Uke" from crestfallN since he was the first one to find out Grell is an uke. *The members that Grell's Roleplayer knows in real life are shizuo-san, sebby-chan, sihn, b0bbyg and InuYasha. They can usually be seen in the chat together while they're online during class. Category:Users